For Better Future
by SkullFeather3063
Summary: After the war everyone is dealing with their lost. When McGonnagall gives Hermione a mission to go back in time and change everyting for the better will she accept? is she going to be succesfull or fail? And is she going to find love ? (M for the future chapters. Please R&R. My first fic).
1. Chapter 1

Author: SkullFeather3063

Beta-reader: Laura-Ella

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters or the storylines, amazing J.K does.

Chapter 1

It was the day after Fred's funeral. I was feeling like a wreck. We were staying in the Burrow, it was night and I was sitting in front of the fire, alone. I looked up and I saw Harry coming down from the stairs. His eyes were red from crying, his body was looking so fragile. We all lost someone and we were all feeling like this but I knew that Harry was blaming himself. It was in his eyes. He sat right beside me on the couch and I reach for his hand. He looked at me. "Are you okay Hermione? ". Even in his worst, he was still worrying over me.

I squeeze his hand "I'm fine Harry, fine as I can be. I just miss them so much. Sometimes I just feel like Fred is goanna come and say that it is all a big joke or I'm going to see Remus trying to put Teddy to sleep. You know he's wasn't very good at it".

He chuckled "I know I feel the same way. I wish I could save them, all of them died for me Hermione. I just ..." A tear slid down to his cheeks. "There is nothing you can do this isn't your fault, they didn't die because of you. They died because of someone's daddy issues. You know even if it wasn't you, they were going to fight in that battle. Remus was already a member of the Order before you born. Yes we lost them Harry but you saved the world".

"No Hermione we all did" I smiled at him and he hugs me.

"We should get some sleep; tomorrow we are going to see Professor McGonagall" She said "she needs to talk to us". "I know but i don't want to go back there". "Harry don't let bad memories spoil the good ones, Hogwarts is home. You met Ginny, Ron and me. You rode a broom for the first time. These are the good memories you have to hold on to them and cherish them. Goodnight Harry". "Goodnight Mione". I smiled at him and left to my room. I closed my eyes and I heard the familiar melodies of my nightmares.

I woke up with the sound of the alarm; I got up and dressed. I wore my black jeans and my white shirt, I took my wand and go downs stairs. Molly was preparing some breakfast for all of us, Ginny was helping her. They saw me coming "Hello dear, how are you feeling? Did you get enough sleep?" "Yes I'm fine and I slept enough I believe". She smiled and continues to prepare pancakes. "I heard your screaming Hermione, you're not fine at all" Ginny whispered in my ear. "I don't want to talk about it Ginny". "If you don't want to talk to me or mum, it's okay but please talk to someone. It's getting worse". "I will, I Promise Gin. Let's wake the others".

We got up and walked upstairs. She went to Harry's bed side and gives him a morning kiss and I go to Ron's bed and I start to shake him like a mad men. "Ronald Weasley, Get up! George is eating all the food" He got up so fast that I lost my balance for a second. "Food? Where is the food?". We all laugh at him. It was the first time we laugh genuinely. "Bloody hell Hermione you scared me." I rolled my eyes and left the room so they can change. Breakfast was good and silent. It was only me, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Bill and Charlie were staying with George making sure that he's alive. Mr Weasley has already left to work and Molly was cleaning the boy's room. "When do you think we should go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I don't know, after the breakfast maybe?" Ginny replied. Ron only shook his head and I only said "Sure" and it was the only conversation we had during the breakfast. After we finished breakfast we cleared the table and floo to the headmaster's office.

Professor McGonnagall was sitting in her new office and looking over some papers. She looked up at us as we entered her office. "Good morning children, how are you today?" "We are fine Professor, how are you?" I asked. "I'm fine dear, let's cut to the chase shall we?". She pointed at the chairs and we all sit down. "As you know, we lost so many in this war. Last week, Albus and I had a chat. His portrait suggested something and I believe it is most likely going to work. We want Miss Granger to travel back in time and stop Voldemort before he comes to power". It took a minute for me to process what she was saying. "But Professor it's against the law and what I we mess up. What if I change everything? But not for the better, but for the worse. What if..." She cut me off and continues "Miss Granger you are very talented witch and exceptionally smart. If anyone can do it, it's is you".

"She's right Hermione. You are the brightest witch of our age and we all believe in you. Think about last night. This is your chance to save them all; my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred and Tonks. You can do this Mione. Please at least give it a try" Harry begged.

Harry words gave my confidence back, they needed it. I looked Harry eyes and I made my decision if I had a chance to give my best friends their family back I was going to take that chance. "I'll do it. For you guys maybe this time you can have your families back". "There are some rules Hermione. You can't let anyone know your secret, only Albus. You can tell James, Sirius and Remus after you gain their trust and vice versa and of course you can tell Lily too. You can't turn back. This is a onetime trip. If you accomplish your mission, the future is going to change but your friends are going to remember you. Harry, Ron and Ginny, Do you understand the rules?" I shook my head "I do Professor. When can I leave?" "Tomorrow night, tonight four of can stay in the castle and say your goodbyes. Come and find me after the breakfast. You may leave." We all get up and go to our common room.

When we sit down, we were all silent until Ron spoke "Hermione, thank you for doing this I know it's going to be hard for you but I miss Fred and Lavender so much and I'm never going to forget your sacrifice." he got up and hugged me. There were tears in his eyes. "It's okay Ron; everything is going to be fine. You're going to have your brother back and you still going to remember me. I'm doing this for all of us. After all this time, we all deserve some happiness." Ginny was next "If you see my future mother in-law tell her I said hi, I'm going to miss you so much Mione." She hugged me and she start to cry. I hold her while she cried, I was crying too. Harry rose from his seat and sat next to me "Thank you and know that I love you." he just whispered to my ear, but even that simple thank you was full of emotion. "I love you too Harry, I love you all. Don't you guys ever forget me okay. We'll see each other after sometime and this time everything's going to be alright" I got up and leave to walk upstairs. This was the last time I will sleep in this bed as a part of Golden Trio.

Morning came quicker than I wanted. I woke up and get dress and wore jeans and a shirt. I didn't even look at what I was wearing. My mind was occupied about time travel. I was trying to remember all the books that I read about the subject, the rules and theories, all of it. After I finish dressing up, I rush to the great hall. Ginny and the boys were already there, Ron was eating like there is no tomorrow. Harry was playing with his food and Ginny; well she was still Ginny eating her problems like any other Weasley. I sit next to her and start to fill my plate. I got some toast and omelette with pumpkin juice. We finish breakfast and we head to the headmaster's office. "Unity" When Harry told the password, gargoyle moved and let us in. "I see you all have come, shall we start then" McGonnagall asked. I turn to them and I hug them to death. "I love you all, See you in 20 years." McGonnagall gave me a piece of paper "When you arrive give this to Albus immediately and good luck". She hand me the potion and a time-turner. I turn the time-turner and felt the world around me spin.

P.S: Please R&R. This is my first fic, so I want to know what you guys think. And if you have any idea please let me know. Remember guy I love you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Author:

Beta reader: Laura-Ella

Disclaimer: It's not my characters its JK's

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Pain, I felt the pain all over my body. It was unbearable; I felt cold brushing my body. Then I heard three sets of footsteps approaching. "Is she alive?" one of them asked. "I can hear her heart beats, she is very much alive" other one said. "Moony, help me. I don't want to hurt her". Then the floor disappeared.

I opened my eyes and look around. I recognize the surrounding immediately, I was in hospital wing. Four people were sitting on my bed side. One of them was James, he was just like Harry. The similarities were amazing, he was Harry without the scar and his eyes were different not vibrant green but a beautiful hazel colour. The other boy was handsome, like the ones you read in books. He had long black hair, his eyes were grey and they looked so full of life and humour. No one would believe this man was The Prisoner of Azkaban for 12 years. I study him for a second and Merlin he was handsome. The third boy was Remus, I recognize him from his scars. His light brown hair was much beautiful without the grey and his brown eyes were looking more vibrant, full of hope. Then I saw him, Peter. He was looking so innocent, so normal. No one would believe him a traitor.

"Hello, are you alright?" asked James "I'm James Potter and those idiots are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

I smiled at him. "I'm Hermione and yes I'm fine I believe. It hurts but I'm much better, thank you."

"Do you know where you are?" Sirius asked this time.

"Well the Hospital wing I assume. Could you guys call the matron, I feel dizzy and my back hurts a bit."

"Sure" Peter replied and left the room.

"So do you know what happened to you?" It was Remus.

"Well I'm not sure; it would be amazing if you fill the blanks in for me. My memory is not working very well at the moment."

"Well we were doing our prefect duties and we found you. You were lying on the floor, not moving. We thought you were dead for a second."

"You're not a prefect Sirius" I smiled.

"How do you know that?" Sirius sulked. Clearly he didn't like getting caught.

"You don't have a badge. They do and you don't look like someone who can be a perfect." I smiled wider.

"Hahaha Sirius she's smart and don't sulk at her just because she caught you." James laughed at him and that make him sulk more. At that point matron came in.

"Okay boys go back to your dorms, she needs rest. Hello dear my name is Madam Pomfrey. Here take this potion it will take away your pain and also take this one; it will help you sleep better. Now I'm goanna leave you to rest, if anything happens just call me." I took the potions she gave and I closed my eyes.

Sirius POV

After leaving the hospital wing, we decided it was still early to go to bed, so we sit down by the fire in our common room. Remus was reading his book, Peter was making bubbles with his wand, James was playing with his snitch and I was laying on the couch thinking about that girl. She was beautiful; she had a pretty face, full lips and chocolate brown eyes. She was in perfect shape, tall but not like a giant, skinny but she wasn't looking scary or like one of those girls puke after every meal. She was smart, witty and she caught him lie. It was annoying yet impressive; she didn't even look at him that long.

"You're thinking about the new girl aren't you?" James asked.

"Maybe"

"You liked her." It wasn't a question, he knew me better than anyone else.

"It is annoying but I'm impressed".

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she didn't jump on you in five minutes like other girls normally do. She didn't even look at you that long, or is it because she caught you?"

"Maybe, Both" I sulked.

"Aghh you are impossible." he shook his head and left the subject.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"I'll come with you" Remus added.

We left the common room and headed to our dorms. I tuck myself in and close my eyes.

Hermione POV

Light came through the window. I opened my eyes and I saw someone sitting on the visitor's chair, it was Professor Dumbledore. He was younger than I remembered him, he was same and his eyes were shining with humour and mischief. His beard was the same white and long. That's when I realize I was living in a castle full of ghost, full of people that I once though I would never see again.

"Hello Professor"

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey told me your name is Hermione."

"Yes Professor" I take out the letter Professor McGonnagall gave me "I was order to give you this Professor. It explains everything."

He takes the letter and opens it. After a minute or two he put the letter into his top pocket.

"Very well Miss Granger, it was a very interesting letter. You will continue your education in here and stay in the Gryffindor Girls dorm. We can do monthly meetings so you can inform me about future events and I can inform you about how things will change the future with this information you gave us. Is that fine with you?" asked Professor Dumbledore as his eyes shined with wisdom.

"Yes Professor." It was the first time I saw him that serious.

"Well I will send your time table with Minerva and I will inform her about your stay. You can have Lily old bed since she's staying in the head dorms. After Poppy clears you, you can join rest of your house in dinner" He smiled and left.

After Dumbledore left Madam Pomfrey came in. She casted some spells and decided that I'm good to go. I packed my stuff and left the hospital wing. I walked without seeing. I was thinking about Harry and Ron, Ginny and the others. I missed them already; my head was full of questions. I bump into something, more like someone.

"It's you."

"It's me."

"Hello Hermione, are you feeling any better?" It was Remus asking. As usual he was the mature one unlike Sirius.

"I'm fine Remus thanks for asking and Sirius I have a name, Hermione. I would like you to use my name next time it's more polite."

"Um, okay Hermione and next time you can look where you going so we won't bump into each other."

"Well Sirius you can do the same thing. Look where you're going, so if someone was about to bump you can stop her" I smiled to him and he smiled back. His smile was so charming, for a second I forgot who he was.

"We're going to have some breakfast want some?" asked James.

"Sure, lead the way head boy" I smiled at the trio and tagged along.

"And this milady is the Great Hall. We eat here, we study here and we pull our pranks in here. Which house are you in by the way?" Sirius asked, acting like a tour guide.

"Gryffindor, like you I'm starving let's eat."

"You're lucky. Gryffindor is the best house in here. You can make real friends in here and you know what's the best part is?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Let me guess I can hang out with you?"

"Yes! We are the best looking guys in here and the best prankster so you are a very lucky person" Sirius added in a fake serious tone.

"Don't give yourself that much credit Sirius. Your good but I've seen better, now food?" I asked in an innocent voice. I know Sirius too much for my own good and jumping him at the first sight (not that I'm planning to jump on him at any point) won't help me.

"She's good, Remus she's awesome look at Sirius. Oh my Merlin Hermione I can bloody kiss you" declared James.

"Well James you know that I'm a jealous women" Lily said with a laughing tone. "I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and also the only girl can put up with those."

James jumped; none of us noticed Lily so it was a bit surprise. James pulls her into a hug before I could answer.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor 7th year and probably your biggest admirer. I know these guys less than 48 hours yet I want to punch them. You're a brave women." All of us laugh at that. Sirius put his hand to his heart and tries to look hurt.

"But Hermione, I thought we shared a connection." he said with a fake hurt tone.

"Don't worry Sirius, James and I still love you." said Remus.

"I can live with that but mark my words dear Moony, she loves me more than she realize."

"Sure Sirius whatever makes you happy." said Lily and send me a smile.

The five of us walked to Gryffindor table and sit down.

"Where is Peter?" I asked.

"Still sleeping"

"Oh okay"

Sleeping was enough an answer for me. I start to fill my plate with some eggs and bacon, also some waffles, fruits and muffins. I took some pumpkin juice and start eating. It took maybe five minutes for me to finish my breakfast, that when I realize all of them was looking at me.

"What? What's wrong do I have something on my face? An extra eye or some creepy stuff?"

"I've never seen someone eat that much and that fast" Sirius said "It's amazing".

"You know for a second I though something was very wrong. I'm hungry Sirius, eating is what hungry people do and I haven't eaten anything since I come here."

"Still that's bloody amazing Mione" Remus said "Mione?"

"Hermione is too long, is it okay for you?"

"Sure I was just surprised my old friends use to call me Mione"

"Oh why are you here anyway. Not that I'm complaining" James asked.

"My parent's job, my father is a Professor. We moved to New York when I was 10 because of his job. So I went to a school there and this year my mom decided she missed London so we moved back and voila I'm here."

"You're a muggle born?" Sirius asked. "Not that it matters, just for getting to know you better".

"It's okay Sirius, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way. Yes I'm a muggle born, my both parents are dentist. Father teaches in medical school and mom opened her own practise in London".

"I'm a muggle born too. Be careful around the Slytherins, except Severus. He's fine with us being muggle born."

"Don't worry Lily I can handle those sneaky ones. Bullies tend to be cowards most of the times. With a few well placed spells I can shut them up."

"Violence isn't the answer Hermione" said (scored) Remus.

"You're right Remus but violence is an answer and sometimes it's the only answer" I stood up "If you excuse me, I want to go to dorms and change into my uniform. Lessons will start soon."

With that I left the great hall and walk to Gryffindor common room.

Sirius POV

"Did I say something bad?" Remus asked.

"No" said Lily "it's just not that easy, I mean we don't belonging to any of the worlds."

"What do you mean Lily?" I asked.

"Look you're come from a well known pure blood family. To you magic is pure and all those stuff. You simply belong to magical world, so does Remus and James. The worst thing you guys can be a blood traitor but even then you are still belong to this world. But us muggle borns we are not. We don't fit in the muggle world because we have magic, we are freaks just like my sister reminds me all the time and we don't belong to magical world because we have muggle parents. According to pure bloods we are not good enough to be magical. Our magic is mud not pure. It's hard that knowing you are not belong anywhere. We used to belong to muggle world but when we discovered our magic we thought finally we can be belong someplace else. But we don't and knowing no matter what we do, we are not going to be good enough."

"But Lily you are an amazing person and an amazing witch. We all love you and your parents. And we have nothing against you or Hermione" James said.

"And I am grateful for that but you guys are just four people, five if you add Sev to the list but it still won't make it go away, but makes it a little better." She said and kisses James on the cheek and left.

"I didn't know, I didn't know she felt that way" James said.

"None of us knew James, she never told us before. I'm going to find Hermione and make sure she's fine. See you guys in potions." I left the room and walk to common room, she was sitting on the couch reading some book.

"Hey" I said with a soft voice, I didn't want to scare her.

Hermione POV

"Hey" someone said with a soft voice. I look up and see Sirius.

"Hey you back".

"What are you doing?"

"Oh this just some light reading."

"Advance Potion is not light Hermione" he said with a light laugh. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Sirius, really I'm fine". He was looking at me like the way he's older self does. The way when he knows that I'm lying.

"Don't look at me like that Sirius I'm going to Potions".

We walked to Potions class together and talked about normal stuff. I acted like nothing was wrong and he acted like the same way. It was a silent agreement. I knew that he was going to ask me what's wrong again, that was Sirius. He was the same way when he was older, why would his younger self be different. We arrived to class and sit down, I sit next to Remus. A few rows before us Lily was sitting with a raven haired boy with a hooked nose, Snape and after them James was sitting with Sirius and then there was us.

"So did you talk with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No, he tried but there was nothing to talk about. I'm fine really".

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Both"

Before he can say something Professor Slughorn came in. He was the same old bat, noting changed. "Hello class, welcome to year's first Potions class. Today we will start easy. I prepared some potions for you, then you will come and identifies the potion in the cauldron and explain us the potion. İ was also informed that we have a new student here, Miss Granger please stand up."

I stand up and I could fell the eyes of everyone, I sit back after a second. "Very well let's start. Miss Granger please come here, let test your skills". I walked to the table and look at the first potion it was an easy one. "Polyjuice Potion, It helps people to change their appearances to someone else for an hour. Key ingredient is the hair of the person you want to change."

"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. You may go back to your seat. Let take a Slytherin, Severus place come here."

"Veritaserum, it makes someone tell the truth no matter what. Three drops and a person will spill their deepest darkest secrets. It looks like water when it's brewed correctly."

"Five points to Slytherin".

And rest of the class was like that. Remus, Sirius and Lily answered their potions correctly and earn 15 points and some other people from Slytherin and Gryffindor earned points too.

Class ended quickly. So did the first part of the day, Peter joined us after lunch. First class after lunch was Transfiguration we walked to class and take our seats. I was sitting between Remus and Peter. Before us Lily's was sitting with James and Sirius. McGonagall entered the classroom right after us. She was still the same person, less wrinkles but the same person. "Today we will learn how to transform human to animal."

...

We were sitting in our common room. Lily and James was having some alone time in their head dorms. Peter was trying to finish his essay. Sirius was being Sirius and Remus was getting ready for his patrol.

"Can you believe James gave me patrol with that Ravenclaw girl. What was her name, Wu Chang. She's only talking about makeup and that Diggory guy. Any way see you guy's later" he said and left the room. As soon as Remus left, Sirius got up and sat next to me.

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"So are you all right?"

"Yes, Sirius I'm fine really. Look I'm smiling and all." I said with a genuine smile, I was happy that he actually cares.

"What about your little tantrum?"

"It wasn't a tantrum; I was just a bit angry that's all. I'm tired that everyone saying that violence isn't the answer, but it is in their wold. There are dark witches and wizards outside trying to kill me and my kind, because he has daddy issues. Because we just were simply born. Being violent keeps you alive in this world."

"We're in school Mione."

"We're not going to stay in school forever Sirius and war is not that far away. Trust me on this. It's just the beginning."

"How do you know that, I mean you speak like you've been inside a war zone and you're crying Mione. Just tell me what's wrong, I won't tell the others."

I didn't even realize that I was crying. Sirius was just so easy to talk and I missed Sirius so much and now seeing him here alive and young, it was amazing. I looked into his eyes and I saw the old and kind Sirius. McGonagall told me that I can't tell them, I'm from future, I wasn't going to that. But she never told me that I can't tell them about my scars. I was feeling so alone, so empty, and I needed someone to talk to.

"I don't know why I'm showing you this, but first can we go someplace more private?"

"Umm sure, let's go to the den."

"Den?"

"It's a place we discovered in second grade. Cute little room, no one knows besides us. Come."

He took my hand and we start walking leading me away to a place where we could talk freely.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: İts not mine.

Hermione POV

Sirius take his wand and tap the stone four times. Just like in Diagon Ally the wall start to change and become a door.

"Welcome to Den milady. Best cute little cave-ish room you can find in here." he said with a joking voice. But i knew better, he was just trying to diffuse the tention, make me feel less jumpy. İ walked in after Sirius. Den was amazing. İt was small and cozy. And whole place was full of torchs. They had some pillows to sit. So we sit. We sit there like five minutes.

"Mione are you going to tell me what's wrong"

"İ lied about my family,today in breakfast. 11 May. Thats when they died. This year. We were staying in England with my aunt Melody. İt was Saturday so we go out, like any other family. After midnight we deside to go home,it was late. We were walking bacause, home was close. İnside the park, three death eather saw us." i was crying, and it hurt more beacause it was the thruth. "They did some horrible things Sirius. They raped her, infront of me, my father. He coudn't do anything. They tortured my aunt Melody and my father. After they finished with Father, i coudn't recognize him. And then there was me. " i showed him my arm. Mudblood. He gasped and i continued. " This is the constand reminder of what i am. What happened to my parents and why happened."

Sirius POV

She was crying. Silently but it was full of pain and agony. İ've never seen anyone like her before, she was so strong but fragile at the same time. İ wanted to protect her, comfort her. İ move next to her. We didn't touch, we didn't say a word. We just sat there.

"İm Sorry" i said after a while.

"Me too" "Sirius ?"

"Yes?"

"You can't tell this to anyone. Not even James. Promise."

"İ promise Hermione. Thanks for telling me but i wish there was noting to tell me about."

"Thank you for listening. İ don't know why i told you, but im glad that i did.".

She huged me for a brief moment and she left the room.

After she left i deside to stay. İ was shocked. İ knew what was going on in out there but this. This was evil. And she was right, we are not going to stay in here forever. İ though about my mother, she would be pleased about Hermione's past. She would say, it was her rightful place. She would be please, if i was the one doing it, or Regulus. She would be proud about her death eather sons. Merlin, i hated her. İ hated her because she would enjoy. İ hated her because she locked me to celler for a week when i helped a muggleborn in Diagon Ally. And than there was father. Orion Black. He wasn't fanatic like mother. He was still beliving purity, but he wasn't extereme. But i hated him too. He never stoped mother, when me or regulus get punished. He never said anything. Then i think about Potters. Dorea and Charlus. They would fight for Hermione. They would help her. Dorea would be pleased when he helped a muggle born. Charlus would take Hermione home and help her get better. Charlus took him home when he had no place to go. He was a disspointment for Blacks but for Potters, they proud him and James. İ deside to write them a letter. A joyfull one. And maybe i could pull a prank to make Hermione laugh, she needed a good one. So i got up and leave the Den.

Hermione POV

İ was sitting in the common room, talking to my new friends. Alice and Frank. İ was sharing a dorm room with Alice. And Frank was her long-term boyfriend. Alice was so sweet and kind. She reminded me her son Neville. She had short hair, and small face. Her eyes were warm brown and she had frackes. She also had the warmest smile. Frank was her opposite. He was tall, he had curly short hair and a grey eyes. He was warm like Alice but more distant.

"So Hermione did you like Hogwarts?" Alice asked.

"This place is amazing. İ loved my old school too but Hogwarts is amazing. İ still get lost time to time but i'll get used to it. Gardens are beatiful and i went to Quidditch pitch today its so big. My old school had one too yes but it wasn't that big. The castle is awsome too.".

"Do you like Quidditch?" Frank asked this time.

"İ like the game but i dont like to play. İ can fly a broom but i dont like it because im scared of falling.".

"But why flying is amazing the rush and the .."

"But what if you fall and break your neck or get paralized or something like that"

"You're a witch im sure you can save yourself."

"BUT what if can't. İ mean Frank its hard to do magic while you're falling. Falling is a bit distracting.".

"You fell from your broom didn't you " Alice asked with a laugh.

"Yes i did. İt was in my first year " i answerd also laughing and Frank joind us soon.

"What happen tell us"

"Well Alice since you asked so nicely im going to explain." "İt was our second flying lesson. We were flying and this horrid boy start to chase me with his broom. İ was scared because he openly hated me . Any way i wasn't fast enough so he catched up. İ fell while i was trying to run away. İ didn't break my leg or arm beacuse Madam Hoop saved me. But since then im scared". When i finish we all started to laugh. Alice fell from couch while she was laughing at me.

"Oh Godric, its pass midnight" Alice said "Come on Hermione we sould go to bed.".

She kissed Frank goodbye and took my arm. İ waved Frank "Goodnight and it was nice to meet you". And it was really nice to meeting them. İ closed my eyes and fall asleep with a joyfull idea. The idea of changing future for my new friends.

Sirius POV.

We were sitting in our dorm , talking about Quidditch.

"Well since James here is the captain we're defintly gonna win this year." Remus said.

"What about me?" i said with a fake hurt tone

"You are the best beater Sirius, and well since im the captain it makes you a co-captain "

"What about Heads can be co-head-boy ?"

"Nope" he said "Lily flower would kill both of us"

"Prongs you are sooooo whipped"

"No im not"

"Yes you are"

"No way "

"Yes way"

"Cut it out guys" said Peter "Lily is one scary person and James is just like being alive"

James send Peter a approving glance . "Thank you. And by the way Sirius dont forget the second grade. You're scared of Lily much as i am".

"Touché" İ remembered that incident. İ was mocking Snivellus about being greasy git. And she just grabed my wand muggle style. And hang me to a tree for three hours. Upside-down. That girl looked petite and harmless but she was scary, indeed.

"Hey, you said you would talk to Hermione. Did you guys talked?" Remus asked.

"Yes we did." i said.

"Aren't you gonna tell us" James said with a playfull tone.

"Nope she made me promise, but belive me guys you dont wanna know anyway". i said with a serious tone. That made them shut-up because they knew,i would never use my serious tone unless there was something very very serious.

"But i was thinking maybe we can do some pranks just to cheer her up."

"Sure Pads what do you have in mind."

"Well James i was thinking something big" i said with a excited tone.

"How big ?" Remus asked. Theye were all excited like me .

"Whole Slytherins kinda big"

PS:Well guys chapter 3 is up. R&R please :) And if you have any ideas about the PRANK let me know. Love you guys and thanks for reading. And im currently looking for a second beta my friend Laura-Ella is bit busy. And english is not my primary language so if you wanna help me out pretty please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Im not JK I don't own any of the characters.

Hermione POV.

A week. İts been a week since school started and everything was fine. İ was doing well in classes as usual. Lily and me were getting along just fine. She was so much Ginny-like. They could easily pass as sisters. But beyond the outside, they had the same traits. Both of them were outgoing and open people. They had this temper make you scare. İt took me a day to realize I wouldn't want to be the wrong side of Lily's wand, she hexed James so bad even the slytherins felt bad for him. And last but not least both of them were in love with Potters. And than there was Alice, she has become a very good friend of mine, closer than Lily at some points. She was just so easy to talk. İ also met with other people from our year, mostly they were nice, -even some slytherins smiled at me- but they had their own friend groups. Marauders were different; they were acting like I was always one of them. James was like Harry at some points, he was acting like big brother. Remus was still a bit shy but I believe it was about his little problem, we talked about everything and he was the one accompany me at the library. Peter was nice too and I actually started to like him. He was like a five year old; he was enthusiastic about pretty much anything. And I wasn't comfortable about our friendship, because there was this little voice behind my mind saying 'traitor' every time I saw him. And there was Sirius. We had this very weird friendship going on. At first I was trying to avoid him and then he was just everywhere. After a point we found ourselves having midnight snacks and talking by the fire, pretty much every night. Overall my second first week in Hogwarts was very good.

"Mione were going to have lunch join us? " James asked with a smile.

"İ'll join you when you tell me your secret Mr. Potter. I've noticed you boys are whispering things to each other till I come then you stop. So what is it?" my tone wasn't serious I was doing my best not to laugh. Every time I come to class, or lunch or anyplace, I found them whispering each other with excitement and every time they realized I was in room they would stop. Like little kids trying to avoid their mother.

"Ah but Miss. Granger its is a surprise."

"Should I be scared?"

"Nope, there is noting to be scared of. Do you honestly believe we would do something like that?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Yes" I said with a solemn voice.

"Aww come on Mione don't be a spoil sport. İ promise you're not going to get hurt"

"That doesn't make me feel any better. But a lunch would do make me feel better shall we?"

James put his arm on my shoulder while Sirius put his arm to my back.

"Yes we shall." both said with union.

"Okay. What do we have next"?

"You have the same schedule with me Mione, so we have defense. And it's the last one for the week. By the way are you going to Hogsmeade? " Lily asked with one of her warm smile.

"İ don't know, I thought I should go but I don't know the area." it was a lie of course.

"You can come with us?" she was concerned.

"No first of all it's your date with James. Second I'm not in the mood watching you snog" I was trying to sound serious but I was failure. We both started to laugh like insane.

"We do that alot don't we" she was laughing so hard. "You know the best part is I can do it all day. He's that good. And don't tell him but I do love him."

"Ohh Lily, its wonderful isn't it? Being in love and all."

"You have no idea Mione, you know I feel guilty that I rejected him so long. Do you know what did he said after our first kiss?"

"No but tell me. Tell me ... Tell me" I was clapping my hands like an over-excited children.

"He said he loved me and that I wouldn't have to return his feelings right now and would wait for me. İ just love him so much, sometimes its scares me I want to tell him but I don't want to rush things. We've only been dating since July."

"Oh you know, if you feel that way, you should tell him. İ mean he already loves you. My dad always says ' I knew I was going to marry you mom after our first date'. And you know James, more than that. "

She was smiling. "You know you're right I will tell him after Hogsmeade trip."

"Alright but promise you'll going to give me all the juicy details."

"Sure. Sure promise. Now lets go to class," she said with her huge smile.

"Today we're going to duel. İ want you to pair up with someone from your house. Each winner of the houses will duel against each other."

İ looked around. Everyone was in pairs. İ was paired with a girl named Mary Macdonald.

"Expelliarmus" she yelled. But I was faster.

"Protego. Expelliarmus". And her wand was in my hands. İt was a quick win. After her I changed partner. He was someone I've never met.

"Expelliarmus" we yelled at the same time. İ ducked and spell missed me.

"Confundo"

"Protegro. Locomotor Mortis"

"Protegro. Locomotor Wibbly" İt was all.

My all duels were like this. Kinda slow. İ was faster and I had more practice. More than I wanted. After couple of other duels. İ was paired with Remus. He just won against Sirius.

" " i said with a smile.

"Miss. Granger" he replied.

İ shout a nasty Bat-Bogey. But he managed to duck.

" Expelliarmus"

"Confundo"

"Protegro. Petrificus Totalus"

"Expulso" the floor he stands blast into pieces. He lost his balance. "Expelliarmus".

After I've got his wand. İ run to him and i help him get up. He had minor injuries. İ fixed him in a second and gave his wand back.

"Gryffindor winner is Miss. Granger. İn a second we will find out our Slytherin winner."

İ looked over and i saw Lucius Malfoy dueling with Severus Snape. After a minute of dueling Malfoy won.

"Very well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. You may begin"

"You know Granger, I'll go easy on you if you let me take you out on a date." he said with a smirk, which was very similar to his son.

"You know Malfoy. İf you win. İ'll go out a date with you. İf you lose you'll declare your undying love for Filch. Agree?"

"Sure what ever you say love. But let me tell you something..."

"Expelliarmus". His wand flew over to my hand and i won.

"You cheated." he said.

"No I've never cheated love, you just talk to much. Less taunting that my advise to you. You Slytherins are not the only one who can play".

He looked at me. He's mouth was open. İt was clear that he wasn't use to someone who can talk to him like that. He's eyes were shining with something that i couldn't tell. After Professor let us go. He comes to me.

"I'm impressed. İf you ever change you mind about date you can always find me. Oh and can i have my wand?" he said with an impressed voice.

"İ'll give your wand when you declare your love. İf i give it to you now you wont keep you promise. And Mr. Malfoy i don't date."

"Such a shame. Lets go and find Filch." he was amused.

I just shook my head and fallowed. We found Filch in third floor.

"Mr. Filch i just wanted to say that i love you. Since the first detention we had. And believe me when i say no one is sexier than you when you scrub those cauldrons"

"DETENTİON!" he yelled.

İ was laughing like the rest of the people fallowed us after class. Lucius in the other hand was sulking.

"My wand please."

İ handed his wand.

"You'll pay for this Miss. Granger.," he whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it Lucius." i whispered back.

He smirked to my answer and left.

"That was fucking amazing Hermione. You are officially my hero." James said with his over-exited voice.

"Bloody amazing you are. Mione" Sirius yelled to whole school. He gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and took my hand. "Let's go to common room. That deserves a party."

İ blushed. İ was happy that, they found i amusing but i was also happy that Sirius noticed it. İ felt this little tickle-ish feeling when he took my hand. Wow. What' going on. You held his hand before. 'Well it was before. He's pretty handsome now isn't he?' 'Shut up brain'. İ left those thoughts and i decide to deal with it sometime.

"Dinner is in two hours idiot. And frankly i don't want a party. Do i look like a party person to you?" i asked with a laugh

"But love, i want a party." he was such a child. İt was impossible to say no.

"Lets make a deal, 19th September is my birthday. İ'll let you throw me a party. I'm tired, I'm hungry. And honestly Sirius i don't feel like party"

"You have a deal" his eyes were shining with mischief.

"You have no idea what you asked for Mione." Remus said. Clearly he was enjoying all this.

"Shut up. Remus or I'll eat your chocolates." i was smiling like Cheshire cat.

"No you wouldn't dare". He's eyes were widened with fear.

"İf someone saw you face now, they would think i just killed your puppy." i always loved his relationship with chocolate.

"You don't get it Mione. He loves chocolate more than puppies." James said he was laughing like Sirius.

Remus poke out his tongue out. "You can write you own essays." he finished with a fake angry tone.

"Nah. Mione let us copy her's right?"

"Nope. İ wont do such a thing like that. "I crossed my arms and put my best Molly Weasley face.

"We are doomed Sirius."

"No James they love us too much."

"No we don't" Remus and me said at the same time and laugh.

İ ruffled Sirius's hair and said " Come on don't be like that."

"You little..." he said with a bark kinda laugh. İ've known how he felt about his hair. İt was a little trick I've learned back in Grimmauld Place. He hated when someone do that. So he started to chase me. İ was running like Voldemort was after me but it wasn't enough, he catched me in front of the fat lady.

"You shouldn't do that." and he was ticking me.

"S..top... Ple..as..ee" i begged between my laughs.

"Say it again"

"Pleaseee"

"One more time"

"Ple.. "

"Okey i will." and he let me go. He had a huge grin on his face.

"You're a one cruel bastard."

"İ know and you like it."

"İ kinda do" i said.

"Mione. Dinner."

"I'm coming Alice just a second i can't find my hair clip. Did you see it?"

"No. But hurry."

"Okey, Okay i found it." i quickly tied my hair into a pony tail and go down stairs. Alice and Frank were waiting me.

"Finally i'm so hungry " one of the things i've learned about Alice was she was always hungry.

"Name me one time you weren't love" Frank's tone was soft and caring. He gave her a kiss and we left the common room.

The second we step to great hall my eyes searched for Marauders. But they were nowhere to found. İt was only Lily and Peter. We walked into their direction. Alice and Frank sat next to Lily so i sat next to Peter.

"Hi" he said with almost child-like voice.

"How are you Peter?"

"Oh i'm fine. İ was just working on my divination essay. I'm trying to find my inner eye."

"That rubbish. Well my friend Harry always write things from muggle fairy tales, my old divination teacher was a bit basket case and it was a easy class."

"Really did it work? İ mean you friends essays?"

"Oh yes he always managed to get an E " i finished with a smile.

"Do you miss you old school?"

"İ do"

"I'm sorry if i said something wrong" he wasn't like the cruel rat once she met. He was actually sorry.

"Nothing Peter i'm just missing them that's it. Maybe I'll owl them after dinner."

"I'm sure they will be pleased to hear from you."

"Thanks. Peter where are the boys? İ know four of you hiding something" i was smiling again.

"İ can't tell you i'm sorry they made my promise. But you're going to like it". He was smiling to.

"Well i tried. Why don't you eat?"

"İ got hit by a curse in DADA and Madam Pomfrey gave me potion but she said i can't eat anything for tonight"

"Oh sorry hope you'll be better soon."

Rest of the dinner went normal. İ talked with Frank and Alice. Lily was long gone. She said something about an essay. Boys didn't show up rest of the dinner or the night. So i decide to wait for them. İ took my book and go to common room.

PS: Pretty please some review. And I just found my self a lovely new beta and if you have any suggestion PM


End file.
